The Great Trial Wiki
EN Welcome to the The Great Trial Wiki January 14th will take place an international day of indignant. This day will mark 2 big events: The middle-week of an international agora made in Rome, to arrive of the second international walking of indignant, left on November 9th, 2011 of Nice at the end of the last G20 summit. One of symbol of Rome is the colosseum, the mythical place where were put in test the slaves of the people. The governments set up by the representative vote are the slaves of the people, because they are to be in the service of the people. They failed for a long time in the mission which was given to them. This day will also mark the birthday of the end of Ben Ali's reign, first dictator fallen in this international movement of revolution which we are living. It is in this lineage that is thrown a great trial against all the murderers, the thieves and corrupted of this world which we denounce in the 1 %. It's high time to denounce clearly names, actions of those whom we accuse for months. In this symbolic date, they will be judged by international court of indignad and crossed in the guillotine! It is the strong act which will allow to give some credibility to the movement by creating files and so visibility to the persons who do not know these files! It is only the beginning of the process which will bring the implementation of a real democracy! It's the time to judge them ! FR Bienvenu sur le Wiki du Grand Procès Le 14 janvier aura lieu une journée internationale des indigné-e-s. Cette journée marquera 2 grands événements : la mi-semaine d'une agora internationale effectuée à Rome, point d'arriver de la seconde marche internationale des indigné-e-s, partie le 9 novembre 2011 de Nice à la fin du dernier sommet du G20. Un des symbole de Rome est le colisée, lieu mythique où étaient mis à épreuve les esclaves du peuple. Les gouvernements mis en place par le vote représentatif sont les esclaves du peuple, car ils sont être au service du peuple. Ils ont depuis longtemps failli à la mission qui leur était donnée. Cette journée marquera aussi l'anniversaire de la fin du règne de Ben Ali, premier dictateur tombé dans ce mouvement de révolution international que nous sommes en train de vivre. C'est dans cette lignée qu'est lancé un grand procès contre tous les assassins, voleurs et corrompus de ce monde que nous dénonçons dans les 1%. Il est grand temps de dénoncer clairement les noms, faits et gestes de ceux que nous accusons depuis des mois. En cette date emblématique, ils seront jugé-e-s par la cours internationale des indigné-e-s et passé-e-s à la guillotine! C'est un acte fort qui permettra de donner de la crédibilité au mouvement en créant des dossiers et ainsi de la visibilité aux personnes qui ne connaissent pas ces dossiers! Ce n'est que le début d'un process qui amènera à la mise en place d'une réelle démocratie! Le temps du jugement est venu ! EN Create a file This wiki is make to create files against the 1% whom make crimes against humanity and earth! Everybody can create or complete a file on Monsanto, Mc Do and other criminals ... but before, please sur it's doesn't exist. Each article which will be create must associate to three categories : #The first category is make to define what type of activity is link the people who is accuse : Food-processing industry, chemical industry, nuclear industry ... #The second category is to know what type of crime : genocide, crime against humanity, crime against Earth (same if a crime against Earth is a crime against Humanity) #Finally, the third category is to define the country where this peoples will be judge (same if some of ours want to obtain a word without border). It's time to judge them ! FR Créer un dossier Ce wiki est fait pour créer des dossier sur les 1% que nous accusons pour leurs crimes contre l'humanité et la planète! Chacun peut créer ou compléter un dossier sur Monsanto, Mc Do ... Merci de vérifier au préalable que le dossier n'est pas déjà ouvert. Chaque article créé doit être associé à 3 catégories : #La première catégorie est faite pour définir à quel type d'activité est lié la personne qui est accusée : industrie agro-alimentaire, industrie chimique, industrie nucléaire .... #La seconde catégorie est faite pour connaître le type de crime : génocide, crime contre l'humanité, crime contre la Planète ... #Enfin, la troisième catégorie est faite pour définir le pays où seront jugés ces personnes (même si certains d'entre nous veulent un monde sans frontière). Il est grand temps de les juger ! Latest activity Category:Browse